The Storm of Chaos
by kmiles.13
Summary: Sonic is trying his hardest to fight Chaos. they find it head towards California where a young, ebony child is. Sonic teams up with the child and a few of his friends to take care of this creature once and for all.


It was a normal day in Mobius. Well, at least, that was what Sonic was intending. Back and forth he went, attempting to stop a mighty foe, Chaos. "Hay, tails feel free to step in anytime", exclaimed Sonic. "Now Sonic, "said Tails "you know that I'm not the fighting type".

Sonic, the fastest thing alive, was getting tossed around by Chaos like a beach ball. It was hours until the fierce and ferocious fight was finally finished _(clever word play)_. "Whew, glad that's over!" said Sonic. He didn't know what got into him. He usually would have just knocked those types of guys out. Either he was getting weaker, or those baddies were getting stronger. He was definitely wasn't getting weaker!

Sonic jumped on top of a building to the other with Tails following close behind, and they both looked at all of the destruction. Half of Chaos City was flooded. Buildings damaged badly. The ground was covered with water and broken glass. But, in the middle of the big town, Tails saw something that looked like small vortex-shaped figure. It didn't suck up any water, but somehow, it got bigger. "Whoa," said Tails in astonishment. Sonic quickly looked at what Tails was looking at.

He said the same thing that Tails said seconds ago. The vortex quickly rose and transformed into a tornado of water. Then, the tornado rose of the ground. It flew into the dark, cloudy sky. In moments, it disappeared. "Where'd it go, Tails?" asked Sonic, wondering what just happened." I don't know", said Tails." Can you turn your handheld into a tracking device?" asked Sonic. "Seriously, you're asking me that question? "Asked Tails with a laugh. And with the pressing of buttons, he found the location of this object. "Next stop", said Tails with a smile, "La Puente, CA!"

On Earth, (specifically La Puente, CA), a poor family watches their **one **television. They didn't really have good cable. They were watching the news when the weather man said a massive storm was approaching from an unknown source. They saw this storm coming a week away, and meteorologists say that was going to be the biggest storm in American history covering the whole US, and possibly more.

The next morning was sunny especially on W. Elliot Ave. "And where do you think you're going, young man?" asked the matriarch of the family, Arneta." Just going to the court", replied her son, Mikel. "Which one" she asked. "You know", he responded.

At the court, Mikel was the only one there, and he almost instantly found out why. In the middle of the basketball court, he saw two creatures emerge from a red plane that had crashed moments ago. Mikel gasped but as soon as he positioned himself to run, Sonic grasped his hand. Mikel struggled to get out of the thing's grasp until he saw Sonic's face.

"Oh my **God**, you're Sonic the Hedgehog!" he exclaimed. "You see that Tails, I'm famous in two worlds!" said Sonic proudly. Tails giggled. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Mikel. "We're here to save your world," Tails replied. "Your world is going to get wiped out by a big storm", said Sonic.

"Did the news say anything about a storm?" Tails asked. "Yes," Mikel answered, "but it always rains here in this part of California,". "Yeah, but this storm doesn't come from your world. It comes from an energy source within our planet," Tails replied.

"You know, just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm gullible, "said Mikel. "Well, we're telling the truth, and it's your choice to believe us or not". Tails ended with that.

They both turned and walked away from the little, ebony child.

Then, they heard Mikel scream to them. "Hey, wait up, man!" he shouted. He ran to Sonic and Tails. "Is there anything I could do to help?" he asked. "Now listen closely, get as much people as you can to go to this here basketball court at 7:00 pm. We'll tell them how dangerous this storm really is. Bring your friends, and your friend's friends. We're counting on you", lectured Sonic. "What about the plane, guys?" asked Mikel. "Leave it there", Tails answered. "Alright then", Mikel said confused.

Next morning, Sonic and Tails arrived at the basketball court early just to fix the plane. As they were fixing the plane, Tails pulled out his tracking device. "Uh, Sonic, you might want to look at this. The small screen showed the spinning vortex icon slowly getting bigger and inching it way towards the US. Then, unexpectedly, the icon disappeared. It changed from the Pacific Ocean, to the Atlantic Ocean, and back to the Pacific Ocean in less than a half of a second. "Sonic, you saw that too, right?" asked Tails in astonishment. "Yeah, buddy I saw it," said Sonic also in astonishment. Back at W. Elliot. Ave, Mikel told every friend of his in his apartment, his church, and his school about the storm coming, and to bring their friends with them to the court. It was 7:00 sharp and Sonic and Tails were there when they saw Mikel and approximately 42 children behind him approached them. The children were surprised to see the Blue Blur and listened to every single word he, and his right hand man, had to say. But, Michelle, Mikel's older sister got suspicious. "How do we know that you're telling the truth?" she asked. "You might be a con artist", she added. And with that she and 6 other people left. The numbers quickly dropped, and out of the 42 children that Mikel started with, he now had 8 kids left. "Now that we got that over with, we need a plan. When is the storm coming, Mikel?" asked Tails. "In four days", he said. "Okay, we don't have enough time. Do you think you and your friend's parents would let you come with us for a while?" asked Sonic. "Sure," said everybody unanimously. "Great, everyone get in the Tornado 1 _(Tails' plane)_.

When they gang of 11 came to Mobius, they saw Shadow waiting for them in Marble Zone. "Shadow, you're just the hedgehog I want to see," said Sonic happily. Then he turned, and told the children to stat in the plane. "What do you want, faker", Shadow said. "We need you to join us for something really big," Sonic explained. "No", he said. Shadow was stern, but after several minutes of Sonic begging, Shadow finally gave up. But when Sonic turned around, no one was in the plane. "Tails, where's Mikel and his friends?" asked Sonic nervously. "Uuh, try the Metropolis Zone," Tails requested. "Get in the plane, Shadow," said Sonic. "No one gives me commands," Shadow said back. "Just get in the freaking plane, you emo", said Sonic.

In Metropolis, Mikel and his gang of 8 people ran into an albino hedgehog with large boots wristbands, and a strange hairdo. "Oh, uh, hello," said Silver. "Sup", said Shamond, one of Mikel's friends.

Unexpectedly, Sonic, Tails, and Shadow flew in from the plane. "You guys are really quick on your feet," Sonic said. "Come on guys. Silver, you coming'?" asked Tails. "Where are we going and what time will we be back?" asked Silver. We're going to Earth and we'll be back in 3 to 4 days," answered Sonic. "Sure, why not", Silver said happily. "Okay, is everyone in the plane", asked Tails. "Nah dip, Sherlock Holmes", said Shadow. "Come on, Shadow. Don't be such a crank bag," requested Sonic. "Let's just go, please", said Tails. "And Shadow", Silver added, "don't start cursing the children out,"

When they arrived, Sonic split the small army up to cover more ground. Sonic went with Mikel and Trey. Tails went with Shamond and Alan. Silver went with Ernest and Jeremiah. Shadow got stuck with Oscar and Dwan. With the apocalypse coming tomorrow, the team didn't have any sign of the creature that was in sight. It became night. "I don't care if we have to stay here all night!" exclaimed Tails. "That's the spirit!" Sonic said. "Oh Come on, why can't we just make it up tomorrow", complained Shadow. "If we don't save this world, there isn't going to be tomorrow to whine about," Sonic told him. It was 11:43 Tails, Shamond, and Alan saw some bubbles in the water. Then, more bubbles rose to the surface until there were enough bubbles to form a circle. The circle of bubbles spiraled; starting out slow, but quickly began rotating. Tails got out his phone. "Sonic, come quickly", Tails panicked. 5 minutes later, everyone was together looking at the spiral in the water. Then, Tails looked at his tracking device, and sure enough, there it was, the vortex they have been looking for.

"It's time," said Tails in awe. Unexpectedly, a beast emerged from the center of the vortex. _(This is where we hit the climax of the story)._

Mikel and his friend stood in awe. They were paralyzed with fear when they saw IT. Perfect Chaos. "Okay, here goes nothing", said the brave, blue hedgehog. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver leaped to the air. Shadow threw the first punch and got jacked up. Silver hit the back of the monster's head, and Chaos threw him into the city. Luckily, he landed safely on a palm tree.

Now I could tell you how the whole story went out, but then you would get bored. In summary, it took hours for the fight to end. Sonic hit Perfect Chaos in the eye witch made him retreat. He is coming back though, and Sonic will be there waiting for him. In W. Elliot Ave, La Puente, CA.


End file.
